The Little Black Box
by Jacints
Summary: All human. Rose Hathaway is finally getting everything she wants in life-her dream job and of course, a sweet boyfriend- until a certain Russian returns home with some news of his own. Can Rose stand the thought of Dimitri being with Tasha? Well, she thinks she can...for now Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy


**AN: I wrote this for fun, it's more of a one-shot but I would love for someone to continue it for me seeing as I don't have the time. PM me if you want to continue it. Enjoy :) It's also my first fic so don't be too harsh...please.**

**All human. Dimitri is 26, Lissa and Rose are 24. Dimitri's dad was not abusive, he just left Olena and the kids when they were young.**

* * *

"_I can't believe Lissa got me to agree to this_," was all I could think while Mason wrapped his arm around my waist and tucked me into his side. My best friend, Lissa, had convinced me to finally go on a date with Mason Ashford, a curly red haired friend that had been crushing on me since the day I met him. Lissa had to mention my age and that I'm not getting any younger anytime soon and that I need a boyfriend so that I don't third-wheel on her dates with her boyfriend, Christian, anymore.

Mason smiled down at me as we approached the porch- yes, he's taller than I am- while gently brushing a piece of hair out of my face. " Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Mason asked smirking charmingly. He picked me up earlier that evening and took me out for dinner at a fancy restaurant; he even opened doors for me and refused my offer to pay for my meal like a true gentleman.

"It was bearable," I joked before giving him a serious look and starting, "I really enjoy-". My phone was ringing. Naturally, my ringtone was embarrassing: "Y.O.L.O" by Drake. Lissa had changed it when the song was still cool and I had been to lazy to change it back to the generic iPhone ringtone. Mason chuckled at me and loosened his grip so that I could I answer my phone.

I checked the caller ID. "I've got to take this," I said to Mason and hugged him goodbye. He walked away and before he got into his car looked at me longingly. I answered my phone feeling slightly guilty for the lame goodbye I just gave Mason. "Hey, Olena." Olena Belikova was like a mother to me. She was my foster parent after my biological mother dropped me like a hot potato when I was eight years old.

"Rose, Sonya's water just broke. Can you come over and watch the kids?" she asked really calmly considering the situation.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" I paused thinking of Sonya, Olena's oldest daughter. I didn't know her well since she was already out of the house when I moved in. "Of course I will," I answered. I hadn't seen the kids in a while because I was just settling into my new job. I'm a journalist and I recently got my own column.

After shuffling around in my handbag, I found my keys and opened the door. I dashed into my room and packed a small overnight bag. Lissa walked out of her room and rubbing her eyes just as I was leaving. "So, how was it? Where did he take you? He wouldn't tell me what he had planned." I ignored all her questions mostly because I was shocked that she had woke up a few minutes ago and was able to interrogate me about my date with Mason. Instead I replied by telling her where I was going for the night. She frowned at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I chastised her, "Lissa, you're twenty-four so it's time to get over the whole staying alone thing. Who knows, I might move in with Mason soon. Oh, and I'm not leaving you here alone; I know Christian's here." She frowned again, in confusion this time.

"How-" she started to ask until I interrupted her.

"Guardian secrets," I said answering her unasked question. Lissa always thought of me as her guardian angel, especially after she lost her family in the accident. I was there for her as best friends should be.

I pulled into the empty driveway, got my bag out the car and walked to the door that Olena had already opened for me. "Rose, I'm in here," she called from the kitchen. I followed the scent of freshly baked black bread and found her finishing up dinner. "The kids just need to be fed and put in bed. Paul's already done his homework and," she paused while taking the black bread out the oven, "Dimitri and Viktoria are coming home once I get to the hospital," she finished.

"Dimitri's in town?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, he got home last night."

Dimitri was Olena's only son. He left Montana after he graduated from college to work in Russia as an architect. He'd always wanted to go back home to Russia and fix things with his dad. For me, he was the over-protective, annoyingly quiet older unofficial brother I never wished I had although I did miss having his pretty face around. He was seriously drop-dead gorgeous with his shoulder length brown hair which he kept tied up at the nape of his neck, his dark chocolate eyes, his slight Russian accent and that leather duster that he dragged everywhere- even the gym. I would never tell him but the duster made his look just work; then again so did everything else he wore.

Olena's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she said goodbye and shut the door. "Hey Paulie," I said to the cutest ten year old who was sitting on a bar stool next to the island that I was leaned over texting Mason.

"Hi Aunt Rose," he replied politely before asking for something to eat. I put a plate together for him and then went upstairs to get Zoya, his sister. They were both Karolina's kids. I burned myself checking the heat of her bottle while holding her in my other arm.

"Oh, sh-" Paul interrupted my preferred method of pain relief by chastising me not to swear because it's not good. I heard the front door open as I smiled through my pain at Paul's attempt to stop my cursing.

Dimitri walked into the kitchen and dropped his smile when he saw me struggling. He rushed forward to take Sophia out my arms and soothe her whimpering. I put my arm under cold, running water at the sink and watched Dimitri work his magic on Sophia. "Geez, Dimitri, are you sure you're not a dad? You just a natural at this kid stuff," I teased while returning to my spot leaning over the island. He glared at me-or at my ass- then grabbed Sophia's bottle from my hand and fed her. "Did Dimitri just check me out?" I thought to myself. When Sophia's little eyes started drooping, he left the kitchen to return her to her crib. He returned with Viktoria following him.

"I miss you too, baby," Vika cooed into her phone, probably talking to Nikolai, her boyfriend. Those two were still in the honeymoon phase and the way they spoke to one another just warned: Steer clear! Gross, soppy love in progress!

"So, Dimitri, no 'hey Rose, how are you?' or anything? Did you forget to pack your manners when you left Russia, Comrade?" Dimitri was sitting next to Paul and attacking a slice of black bread. He gulped down a glass of water then stood right behind me; mind you, I was still leaned over the counter! I turned my head so that I could see him.

"Hey Roza, how are you?" he said with dark sultry eyes. I was frozen-enchanted- for a moment. I snapped out of my reverie and turned around fully, only to have him trap my chest against his with his hands on either side of me leaning against the counter. Funny, I didn't notice how much he'd grown since he left. He had filled out even more (if that was possible) which emphasized his ridiculous height. I frowned quickly then groaned in frustration. Dimitri chuckled at my spectacle and I felt the low rumbling in his chest. He moved away,"I'm just kidding, Roza."

"Grow up, Dimitri," I said moving away from him.

"What did he do this time, Rose?" Vika asked as she put her phone down. She had missed the whole charade because she was so lovesick. I glared at Dimitri then turned on my heel and went upstairs to my room hearing Dimitri call out,"It was a joke, Roza."

Olena still kept my room so that I could always come home even though Paul had been eyeing my room since he turned eight. I took a quick shower and started to put on my pjs. I heard Dimitri's voice in the hallway. "Its bedtime, Paul." Paul mumbled something in return. "You still have school tomorrow," Dimitri warned. I imagined him switching off Paul's lights then I heard him go downstairs. I got in bed and started to drift off.

"Roza...Rozzaaaa." I could hear Dimitri's voice coming from outside my door.

"Ugh," I groaned now awake from my lovely dream of naked guys on unicorns. He accepted that as an invitation to my room and entered holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. I sat up in bed and reached my arms out for my mug saying,"Apology accepted, Comrade." Dimitri sat down next to me and took a sip from his mug. "See, Roza, nothing wrong with a little bump and grind," Dimitri said.

"Eeew, Dimitri. Have you been listening to that playlist Ivan made you again? Seriously, you need music rehab now," I warned him before continuing,"not that you didn't need it before." I drank some hot chocolate and forgot about Dimitri quoting dirty R. Kelly lyrics. "Mmmmm, this is good," I moaned in pleasure. "You have to tell me how to make this, Comrade, I won't have to bother you anymore considering this is all I want from you," I explained.

"That can't be all you want from me, Roza," Dimitri said suggestively.

"No, for real. I just want to know how to make hot chocolate like this," I said in a serious tone. I smirked at him to let him know that I was joking. He put his hand over his heart and gasped, feigning shock.

"Roza, I thought we had something real and you've just been using me for my hot chocolate," he dramaticized. We both burst into laughter. " I'm actually taken," he said after a moment.

"Oh, that Tasha chick right?" I said. He nodded his confirmation. "Well, so am I. I actually went on a date with him tonight," I admitted. Dimitri looked disappointed for a second before asking me about Mason. I told him about my date and that I actually think Mason might be good for me because it's time for me to settle down.

"Roza, you can't be thinking about settling down, you're too young," he interjected.

"Comrade, you're only two years older than I am, you should be married by now," I joked.

"Actually," he paused taking a black box out his back pocket," I've been trying to find the right moment to ask Tasha. I guess I'm going to ask her when I go back to Russia," he said solemnly. I took the box from him to get a sneak peek at the ring. It was a simple platinum band with a princess cut diamond.

"It's beautiful. She's one lucky girl, Comrade," I trailed off.


End file.
